


The Marking of Percival Graves 標記帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rope Bondage, Smutt, Young Gellert Grindelwald, forced intercourse, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 蓋勒特把帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯縮小的幾日之後，他又回來了，決定和他的囚犯玩另一個遊戲。然而這次甚至比起格雷夫斯之前經歷的更加兇殘可怕，並以不只一種方式，在他身上留下烙印。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Marking of Percival Graves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524204) by [MissTantabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis). 



> 授權：

　　頭幾天是最糟糕的。帕西瓦爾無法入睡。每當他陷入睡眠，他就看見自己被再次釘在桌上，針穿透了他、撕裂了他，蓋勒特的舌頭掃過他全身，舔乾淨他身上的鮮血……

　　他會在狹小的房間醒來，驚嚇得大哭，胸膛急促起伏。他會檢查自己身體一兩次看看還是不是正常尺寸。格林德沃在他那個魔鬼的遊戲裡不只羞辱了他。不，他讓他終身受創。

　　帕西瓦爾敢肯定：他這輩子再也不能看到別人咀嚼東西了。只因每次那樣，他的思維都會作出可怕的一躍，他又回到格林德沃嘴裡，舌頭捲在他身下，把他浸透唾液，他的手被尖銳的牙齒粉碎。

　　他本人再也不想進食了。自己牙齒咀嚼的聲音足以觸發他的創傷讓他想驚慌捲縮起來啜泣。又或者逃跑。格林德沃不得不強迫他進食。他會用魔法掰開帕西瓦爾下巴，把食物塞進他嘴裡。當部長拒絕吞嚥，蓋勒特就會把食物深深捅進他喉嚨，格雷夫斯幾乎嗆著，強行吞了下去，引起一連串咳嗽。

　　 _謝謝你，你這個怪物！你毀掉了一切。你毀掉了我的事業、我的人生，你接下來毀掉的一切大概還會超乎我想像。_

　　今天門打開的時候格雷夫斯正倚在他房間的牆上。部長抬起手阻擋光線。蓋勒特•格林德沃站在他面前。瘦削年輕的男子，有著金棕色的頭髮與異色雙眸，一隻黑，一隻藍，閃爍著滿懷惡意的期待。 _準沒好事。_

　　帕西瓦爾把自己從牆上撐起來站直。除此之外他沒什麼嚇人的。他的衣服沾滿灰塵髒兮兮的，他的頭髮長了，身上難聞得很。「你想要什麼，蓋勒特？」魔法安全部部長問道。

　　蓋勒特笑著把門打得大開。「起來，」他說，「用餐前我想玩個遊戲。」格雷夫斯皺起眉頭。他嘴唇抿成薄薄一線。「我不想玩，」他冷冷道，「上次你對我做的事你還不滿意嗎？你羞辱了我！」

　　「噢，帕西瓦爾。」蓋勒特輕輕笑了，從容走近。他舉起手來挑逗似的愛撫部長的臉頰（帕西瓦爾不得不壓抑一拳揍在對方臉上的衝動）。「你為什麼這麼擔心？Niemand wird die Schmach sehen, die du ertragen musstest. Du stribst doch innerhalb dieses Monats, schon vergessen ?」

　　說完蓋勒特就抓著格雷夫斯的頭髮把他拖出房間。他做得到只因部長虛弱至極。他們穿過細小的公寓進入稍為大一點的房間。

　　這肯定是格林德沃的臥室。臨窗有張小巧看著很舒適的床。一張桌子一張椅子。小小的書架與一個盒子。格雷夫斯一臉不信掃視四周的時候，蓋勒特走過去打開了盒子。他翻找了一下就站了起來，拿著一根繩索……一個項圈？帕西瓦爾認不太出那是什麼。無疑類近繩子，但尾部扁平，平坦皮革的部份前端開了個孔。

　　「噢，不！」帕西瓦爾叫道，「無論你打算做什麼，我都不會戴上那個東西。」蓋勒特笑得幾乎遺憾。「可憐的帕西瓦爾，」他柔聲低語，揚了揚手。「我猜這件事上你沒有發言權。」當格雷夫斯想退後，他自己的影子活了過來束著他雙手，讓他動彈不能。

　　帕西瓦爾掙扎了幾秒。「你這個變態雜種，」他怒吼道，「放開我。」他痛恨這些影子。他痛恨格林德沃可以讓它們動起來依他所想移動。當蓋勒特把平坦皮革的部份環上他的頸，將繩子穿過中心開孔，部長就停止掙扎。皮革感覺暖暖的黏黏的，有種陳舊的味道。

　　蓋勒特把繩子末端在手上纏了幾圈，對著他微笑。「吻我。」他輕聲命令。格雷夫斯皺起眉頭。「不，我不會。」格林德沃狠狠拽了繩子，他艱難完成句子。頸圈勒進肉裡，格雷夫斯喘不過氣。肺部空氣迅速流走，他怕他幾秒內就會窒息。繩子扯動幾乎讓他跌倒。

　　「吻我。」蓋勒特用更尖銳的聲音重覆道，緩緩鬆開了繩子。帕西瓦爾吸了一大口氣。 _呼吸，格雷夫斯，呼吸！你還沒死！_ 他視野變得清晰。部長低下了頭。他眉頭皺起，嘴唇不屑輕抿。「逼我啊， _小子_ 。」他輕聲道。

　　帕西瓦爾知道蓋勒特痛恨被叫小子或者男孩。他似乎也不喜歡別人叫他爹地。因此格雷夫斯說這些話只為惹惱對方。反正他是在刀尖跳舞。至少他能讓自己的囚禁生涯給俘虜者帶來麻煩。

　　聽見小子的稱呼格林德沃雙眼就冒出怒火。他再次拽了繩子，然後踏前一大步把自己碾向格雷夫斯。他的嘴唇幾乎即時撞上部長。動作力度之大讓他們雙雙倒在床上。

　　帕西瓦爾發出低低的呻吟。他情難自禁。蓋勒特吻技高超。他的唇瓣很軟，動作很快，纖細的身形與腦袋意外強勢。儘管他們厭惡彼此，此刻他們真真正正允許激情主宰自己。他們將仇恨化為力量，在這場支配權的爭奪戰中通通釋放出來。

　　蓋勒特扯著繩子，再一次截斷格雷夫斯的呼吸，把舌頭推進對方嘴裡。就像迅速的毒蛇，四處碰撞，探索唇齒與對方的舌頭。空氣隔絕讓帕西瓦爾窒息，不過他不會允許對方勝出。他永遠不會允許他勝出。

　　格雷夫斯視野仍是一片模糊。對方一直扯著繩子，皮革項圈勒進肉裡，留下深色印記。他們的親吻緩緩將痛楚與腎上腺素轉化為慾望與渴求。帕西瓦爾漸漸有點喜歡這件事。助他忘記對方是怎樣百般折磨他只為尋些變態樂子。

　　蓋勒特斷開親吻。「脫下衣服。」他喘著氣道。他雙眼閃爍，舌頭探出唇瓣。「不……不要！」帕西瓦爾嘗試推開格林德沃，但對方仍然拿著繩子。他重重攻擊格雷夫斯的頭部，讓他耳朵嗡嗡作響。「我說，脫下衣服！」他命令道。

　　他退後了一步，交叉雙臂，看起來很嚴厲。格雷夫斯站直起來。他在顫抖。他按摩著酸痛的喉嚨，嘟嚷著「雜種」，才開始扯去襯衫與內衣。格雷夫斯是瘦削又有肌肉的男人，優雅得像貓豹，手臂有著刺青。他嘲諷地問：「你想我把褲子也脫掉嗎…… _爹地_ ？」

　　「不，」蓋勒特答，打了個響指，「躺下去趴著。我討厭別人在我畫畫時打斷我。」格雷夫斯皺起眉頭。他撐了起身。「你打算做什麼，蓋勒特？」對方微笑了，這個笑容讓帕西瓦爾的血液凝結成了冰。「很快你就知道了。現在。躺。下。去！」

　　帕西瓦爾的影子化作人形，他來不及反應，就被推到床上。隨後它變成繩索，繞上格雷夫斯雙腳與手腕。他被綁了起來。無法動彈。

　　他聽見身後衣服綷縩之聲。隨後對方向下一刺。痛楚在帕西瓦爾肌膚上爆炸開來，劇烈突然得部長尖叫出聲。他努力往後縮，但那修長纖幼的手指抓著他的頭髮。猛刺繼續。隨之以來是強烈的痛楚，像是皮膚上有寒冰，伴隨烈焰。

　　一陣灼熱的呼息呼上他的髮絲，蓋勒特傾下身來低聲道：「不要動，帕西瓦爾。你也不想受傷。」句子的最後緊隨那可怕的舌頭，拂過他的耳。格雷夫斯打了個哆嗦，憤怒地別過臉。即使他是正常尺寸對方也忍不住嚐他一口。

　　兩人的體重讓床吱吱嘎嘎起來，上下晃動。格雷夫斯不清楚哪樣較難無視。痛楚，揉合亢奮，抑或對方的動作，他的嘆息與呻吟，溢出彎起的唇邊的低吼。濕濡冰冷的東西覆上他的肌膚。

　　終於，蓋勒特放開了他。他除去項圈，站了起來。他把刀子扔到一旁，格雷夫斯聽見金屬叮噹一聲。轉過頭，部長看見它，躺在地上，沾滿他的血。他後背著火似的。

　　「你……你做了什麼？」帕西瓦爾問道，懼怕答案。蓋勒特微笑，把那些修長、纖細、優雅的手指放上他後背，害他瑟縮。「我給了你我的東西。」他解釋道。手指劃過直線。「老魔杖。」它們在他背部畫了個圓。「復活石。」手指組成三角，鮮血滲出割口。「隱形斗篷。一起組成死亡聖器。集齊它們的人就能征服死亡。」

　　他抽身。格雷夫斯坐了起來，咳嗽、喘息。他的身體艱難承受著剛剛經受的劇痛。轉過頭，格雷夫斯看見後背的標記。他感覺被玷污、弄髒、使用。當他望回格林德沃，雙眼冒出火來。

　　「 ** _你是個惡魔！_** 」帕西瓦爾喊道，雙腳顫巍巍站起來，「我希望你滿意了。你就像邪惡的蜘蛛，在捕獲的獵物身上取樂。你人可真好讓我經受這血淋淋一團糟！為什麼你要這樣對我？做這麼可怕的事情！ _你有什麼權力這樣做？！_ 」

　　他沒指望得到答案。撿起衣服，格雷夫斯匆匆經過格林德沃身旁，怒不可抑，竭力忘掉最後看見的畫面：蓋勒特•格林德沃站在那裡，慢慢舔著手指，上面被帕西瓦爾的血染紅了。

**Author's Note:**

> 格林德沃的德語翻譯：  
> 「Niemand wird die Schmach sehen, die du ertragen musstest. Du stribst doch innerhalb dieses Monats, schon vergessen?」=「沒有人會看見你不得不忍受的屈辱。反正你這個月就要死了，你已經忘了嗎？」


End file.
